Drifted Away
by HootnHowl
Summary: A Run Away From Home, A Sexually Frustrated Neighbor? What On Earth Has Ciel Gotten Himself Into? Or Has He Found What He Has Been..."Searching" For? -This Fic Has Ciel/Sebastian Smut In It So WARNING TO ALL THOSE WHO ENTER. Also, Yes My Chapters Are Still Very Short And Will Be Updated Every 1 To 2 Weeks-
1. Chapter 1

It's always a cold, lonesome, loud, sweaty, and of course screaming sort of night. As if my neighbor would ever keep it down. Not once in the 3 months that I have been in my studio, has he once had a lonely night. Between all of his sex companions or the moans released from deep within him as he pumps his meat to some of the most disgusting, distasteful porn a person could ever overhear. To be frank, I'm not even sure that I have ever seen his face. I mean from the looks of it he's a good 6ft 3 possibly? The 'ell if I know, I could care less actually. The only reason I moved to this god awful city known as New York was to run away from the Mansion back in England, and to attend one of the greatest art schools in America. Julliard, of course it may not be the greatest art school I could attend to, but it is certainly the furthest one from home. Ever since I was a young lad of 11 years old, I was on my own. Alone in that Mansion big enough to fit the entire population of Puerto Rico.

I mean, yeah it can get lonely in this studio as well. All alone, as I suffer from the noises coming only 20ft from my kitchen. Just one night is all I ask, one night I will go over there and give him a piece of my mind. Who am I kidding I could never talk to him face to face, what if he freaks out about my eyepatch like all the other assholes I have encountered face to face. My peers think I only wear the eyepatch to give my music a more damatic effect. Whatever, as long as I avoid human contact I will survive in New York. Even so, I still miss the touch of a woman, but I certainly didnt, and wouldnt, have a different woman each night for 3 months! I mean who the 'ell does this guy think he is? Probably some sex god who was granted the most perfect penis in the history of man kind. Why the 'ell am I thinking of another mans penis? For gods sake Ciel, you are officially losing your mind! Just relax, calm your mind. The night will be over or at least for him. 4 a.m every morning, he walks his companion out for the night, and i suppose afterwards he goes to rest before he repeats the same acts the following night. It's as if he is a newborn and i'm the mother, when he sleeps I sleep. Of course, that doesnt always work out with school and concerts. All well, Professor Bard said within 8 months I will be his first ever advanced student. Which doesnt say much for the young lad but still, if it means I can advance further from home and from here. I'll take it.

Why must the alarm wake me up? Right as I fall into a nice deep slumber I'm disturbed by this annoying device. "Might as well get the day over and done with", Ciel mumbles to himself only his cat to hear him. "Well as long as Lizzy stayed with me, I suppose this apartment isn't so lonely after all", he bends over to scratch his precious kitten at the tip of her nose. "Just where you like it huh, you little buggar'." Ciel goes through his everyday routine right before school, bathing, eating, getting dressed, picking up the studip, feeding Lizzy right before he exits his apartment for the morning. He is then shooken by a loud bang on his door. Ciel walks to the door, sighing," 'Ello, who's there?" He listens and waits for a reply, no reply. "If you're here for anything, please state your business." Still no reply, Ciel grows tired of this childish act. He then decides to finally open the door, and to his surprise a fairly tall male stood right in front of him. The only trouble, is that the man was practically exposed for the entire apartment building to see, only a white towel lazily covering his lower abdomen. The tall man spoke to the tiny lad, " Hello sir, sorry to.. uh disturb you. But I was wondering if I could borrow your phone yah see I-" Ciel interrupts him rudely, "Who the 'ell do you think you are? Do you know who I am? And where I attend?" The tall male kept a puzzled,worry look on his face. "You reek of cigarretes and... sex..." The taller male smirked, letting his towel drop alittle lower than ciel was comfortable with. "Oh do I? Wonder why that is. Would you be interested in helping a helpless man out?" The man practically welcomed himself into Ciels studio. "Excuse you sir," Ciel mumbles trying to remain calm, "What do you think you're doing in here, in MY home?" The man just kept a sly smirk on his face unamused by now, "Look kid I just need to borrow a phone, I was locked out of my "home" right next door. Never knew my neighbor was only a little boy." Ciel released an ugly snort, "I am not a boy! I am by far more advanced than you wish you to ever be." The man places a finger under the boys chin, forcing Ciel to look into his eyes, "So is that a no on the phone cupcake? Because I would really love a shower and I'm sure you would love to attend your precious school. So just make it easier for the both of us alright." Ciel blushed brighter than a ripe strawberry, he has never been so embarrassed in his life! "Who the 'ell are you? Name? Occupation? Anything, i wont let a random stranger come bargeing into my home like a mad ma-" The tall man moves his face closer to Ciels neck whispering against his skin, "I'm your neighbor, you can call me Sebastian at your leasure my darling." He nips at the boys earlobe before leaving the way once he welcomed himself into.

Ciel, is still shooken up by the events that has just taken place. Without realizing how much time that brute had waisted, Ciel was practically running to the subway just to make it to school some what one time. "I'm never late, if that sex god would've never.. if I would'nt have opened... UH this is becoming close to impossible to endure." Ciel was, of course, noticed by Professor Bar. Honestly he could care less if the boy was late. As soon as class had let out, Ciel lingered the walk home. What if I see that maniac again? Should I call the police? Would he try to rape me? Or would I let him? "WHY THE 'ELL AM I THINKING THESE THOUGHTS!" Ciel released a jagged scream as he shouted out loud. Luckily for him, no one was around and the few that were around payed little to no attention to the "lunatic with the eyepatch". It doesnt bother him anymore, even if it wasnt his fault that he lost sight in his right eye. What if it were to never of happened? The accident with his parents. Would he be running away from all his liabillities at home? Ciel walked up the stairs leading to his studio, as he approaches his floor he smells a familiar, disgusting scent coming from behind. Ciel feels a release of breath at the nape of his neck, "Hey there cupcake, home so soon? I was worried i scared yah off." Ciel knew who it was, so he didnt bother turning around instead he walked straight towards his door. "Aww did I upset yah cupcake? I didnt mean any harm, I just needed a phone but you were the one to put up a fight." Sebastian looks down at the boy, Ciel not showing any emotion, only the vibe of irratation. The taller male releases a deep sigh, "Hey look, why not let me take you out to eat or coffee, whatever you big classy folk may do." Ciel looked up at the man, his eyes slightly shimmering with what seems as happiness. "Would you really want to be seen with me in public?" He places his hand his right right. Sebastian then gave a slight cuckle, "Well sure why not, I mean you did see me practically naked might as well buy you dinner too right?" Ciel has never been asked to dinner or coffee, he was beyond thrilled but would he let it show? Of course not, not our "cupcake" Ciel. "I-i'll go get cleaned up for you." Ciel tried to remain stable as he spoke to the taller male. "You look fine the way you are, in fact you look darling. Nice piece of arm candy if you ask me." The boy jolted his head up "What on earth is "arm candy"? You better treat me with respect, do you have any idea who I am?" The boy was silenced by the taller males index finger placed ontop of his lips, "No I dont know, But I want to. More than anything at the moment, so what do yah say kitty? Will you let me be your escort this fine N.Y.C evening?" Sebastian let out his hand waiting for the smaller male to accept it. With a slight hesitation, and whole ton of control, Ciel placed his hand within the other males hand. "I'm glad you accept, I promise you wont regret our first date." Sebastian laughed such a laugh that it gave ciel shivers in all the right places he never knew a laugh would ever do. "A-a-a date?!But sebastia-." The boy was caught off gaurd by the male pinning him again the wall, "Now kid, behave or I'll have to take you home and put you in time out." Ciel couldnt breathe, he wasnt too sure of what he was feeling, or what he was feeling was right. Ciel silently thought to himself, "Could this guy truly be the one I hated for these past 3 months, or is he actually what I've been craving for all these years... or maybe a friend" Ciel looked down at to where his hand has been the whole walk to the restraunt. His hand, and m-my hand are-. The boys train of thought was lost when Sebastian interrupted,"Hey cupcake, did you like the dinner? You were such a mess I didnt know you couldnt handle your alchohal" Ciel bolted up from his couch, "How the 'ell did we get here? werent we just walking to the restaraunt?" Sebastian chuckled his sensual laughter, "Oh cupcake i must've shocked you into a unconscious state huh?" Sebastian lightles pushed Ciel back against the couch, "Calm down kiddo, I'll take mighty good care of you."


	2. Chapter 2

_Part 2_

·_Oh heavens, In such a short yime i never would have guessed my very first Fic would be liked this much! I thank you all soooo much it means the world to me. If I ever make an error or typo please forgive the mistake. Same goes for the wrong information but sometimes I like to change things up. Any who I'm done blabbering so please enjoy part 2 of Drifted Away_·

_~B_

So this is what it's like. To sleep where all I can hear is the New York traffic just outside my window. No rude neighbors having a rather "pleasant" night. Nothing to ruin my slumber... Or so I hoped.

Even if there is silence, I still feel as if tonights slumber is too good to be true. Whether it be Lizzy scratching at the couch again, or if I left the water running. Just somthing doesn't seem right. As Ciel rolls over to lay on his side, he bumps into this lump of flesh that turns out to be the one and only Mr. Michaelis. Not knowing what to do, Ciel decides to stay in this position taking in every detail of Sebastian. _I wonder if he expects me to be his next victim because he can sure as 'ell forget about it. Then again, he looks so innocent just how could a man like him be so vulgar and rude_. Ciel is suddenly interrupted by Sebastian himself, "Mornin' cupcake Aye, you have a little drool at the corner of your mouth. If you keep staring at me like that you may soak the bed without my help." Ciel didn't know whether to blush or smack the man so he decides to try and play it off, you know pretend to be "cool" about it. "In the first place, mind if I ask why the 'ell are you in my bed at... 4:23 in the morning?" Sebastian sits up on his elbows looking down at Ciel as he speaks in such a deep voice, Ciel's skin just shivers and is instantly covered in chill bumps,"You were drunk off your ass, and I couldnt have my little kitten wondering the streets of New York too drunk to even pronounce his own name." Ciel couldn't believe what he was hearing, to have someone actually care for him that his parents wouldn't have to pay. "Y-yo-you could have left me on the couch and have taken the bed for yourself. Seems how I couldn't repay you even if I tried." Sebastian leans over the boy, hovering his lips right above Ciel's, "Oh kitten, like I said last night. I want to get to know you. How could I abuse such an innocent face such as yours?" All the two could feel was the air being exchanged by the two lust filled boys. " A bath my prince?"

Sebastian lifts Ciel from off the couch and the he proceeds to carry him across the room into the bathroom where he then gently places Ciel in the bathtub. "S-Sebastian, when did you have time to prepare me a bath? You were asleep when I was!" Ciel pouts a bit, but in a playful way. Sebastian laughs under his breath lifting Ciels chin kissing his forehead and mumbles against his skin, "Oh kitten, ever heard of an act? The way you stare is just so fucking cute I wasn't sure how much my poor heart could take it" Sebastian smiles against the boys forehead as he can feel Ciel blush. Ciel couldn't help but smile like a child, he cautiously wrapped his arms around the taller males neck pulling him into the bath. "Well if you like my stare so much, then why have you never thought twice about meeting me in the last, oh I don't know the past 3 months!?" Besides the fact that now Sebastian is completely soaked and then having this brat confront him about personal matters had Sebastian in a blank stage, "Now now kitten, no need to get your panties in a wad. I just uh... I guess I wasn't prepared enough." The pout on Ciels face dissapeared as he looked towards the taller male, "I thought you were just out to torture me with all your sex and shit. The amount of sex that you have received in the past 3 months could kill an elephant." Sebastian bursted out into a laugh, "Oh heavens, you are just too much." Ciel was NOT fond of that response, he stands straight up and exists the tub. "Woooah there, if you run around naked like that kitten you may catch a cold." Ciel looks straight down and noticed he is as nude as a sphynx cat. He mumbles a dammit under his breath, he forgot to do laundry again leaving him with nothing to wear, only leaing the young man bare. Without hearing a single footstep Ciel shivered once he felt Sebastian press against his back with his bare chest. "Looks like someone has been a bit forgetful." Before Ciel could reply with a rather cold reply, he was stopped by the touch of a finger sliding down his back. Sebastian hovers his mouth above the boys neck," No worries clothes won't be a problem right now."

The smell of sex was rising from Sebastian's pores as if it were his new cologne. Shivers trailed down Ciel's back like horses racing for the Championship Cup. Panting and worry was all Ciel felt, _Will tonight be the night, is this really what I have wanted all my life? Is this the sort of thing I want? Will I finally feel wanted? _Ciel doesn't give into the taller mans desire. He reaches for Sebastians arm located right on top of his left hip, "No, I will not be another acquaintance of yours to fuck until you're pleased. Now get the 'ell out of my home!" With nothing to say, Sebastian just stands behind the angry boy, pleading. "Ciel, I had no interest in using you. I just.. I just.. I ju-", "You just what huh! Wanted to make that swinging piece of meat located between your legs satisfied? You'll just treat me like the rest. One night stand and by morning you walk me to taxi and never talking again? I can't deal with that Sebastian! Do you have any idea of what I've be-" Sebastian whipped Ciel around so swift and gentle that Ciel stopped mid sentence being interrupted by a soft peck on the lips. "Ciel, believe me I had no intention on teating you like the others. I suppose my head was too caught up in the moment and I lost control. Please forgive me I beg of you." A single orb looked up at the tall man, a single tear escaping the blue orb, "You know for this being our first night together, you act as if we have dated for months." The two men laughed for a few seconds enjoying the release of tension in the air. "Look, I have some spare briefs and sleep pants in my studio if you would like, I can go grab a few pairs for you to keep." A nod is exchanged between the two, Sebastian leaving the nude Ciel alone in his studio. _Maybe it was wrong of me to assume such things from him. Dammit Ciel how stupid can you be? Can't you see the guy just wants to get to know you? Could be good for you. He could actually be your Sanctuary if you let him? But I never want to fall in love... never.. not again.._

·_OKKAAAAy My kittens, Sorry if this chapter wasn't what you wanted but leave reviews and We shall see what happens next. Stay tuned for more!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Part 3_

_Oh Welcome Back My Kittens! ( Haha, Yes That Is What I Will Adress You My Lovely Readers ) Will This Chapter Be Full Of The Long, Smut-ful Content That A 'M' Rating Fic Should Give? Or Will This Be A Long Sappy Chapter Leaning Into The Smut? Or Is My Blabbering Going To Take Up All Your Time? Hmmm, The Last Part Isn't True So Dont Worry About That. BUTTT What Will This Chapter Provide? Finish It To Find Out. With That Said, Welcome! To __Part 3 __Of Drifted Away. I Do Hope You Enjoy, And Fare Thee Well._

_~B_

A day, that was all it took for Ciel to feel empty without Sebastian even if he was gone for 10 minutes. Without having Sebastian at his side, talking to him, he just felt alone. More so alone than ever before.

Sebastian returned with a pair of briefs and some sweats that looked like they would be high waters on Ciel's body. "Damn, how the 'ell am I suppose to wear those? They wouldnt do me any good, I might as well just wear the briefs." Sebastian huffed lazily walking toward the spoiled boy. "Trust me okay?" Ciel's blood started to boil, just by those words and his tone. Just how Sebastian said that sentence had Ciel uneasy and rather sexually bothered by Sebastian's sleepish tone. Sebastian is now chest to chest (Well neck to chest for Ciel)with Ciel, he looks down at him "May I?" Ciel shivering looks down at his nude body then back up at the tall male giving him a assuring nod, too embarrassed to say anything. Within a second, Sebastian already had Ciel in his arms carrying him like a bride. He gently sets the boy on his bed, sitting on his knees not looking up into the boys eye. "Uh, Sebastian. I want to apolo-" Ciel stopped mid sentence as he saw Sebastian lean toward his left thigh placing soft kisses, trailing the kisses towards Ciels groin. "I suppose I better dress you, couldn't have my kitten coming down with the flu." Ciel releases a low whimper coming from deep within his throat, "N-n-no I'll be fine just, um.. just." A slight smirk swept across Sebastians face as he rested his head on Ciels thigh. "Remember when I said, I won't treat you like the rest. If I were to continue Ciel. You would be."

"Thanks for the honesty, hurry up and dress me...please" Ciel looked over his shoulder, beyond embarrassed that his invitation was refused. "All done, now can we get some rest? I think we both could use it yeah?" Ciel gave him a shrug followed by a small nod, crawling across his king sized mattress. Moments later, Ciel feels a warm hand resting at his lower abdomen. Ignoring it, he rests his back against Sebastians chest falling into a deep, much needed, slumber. _Finally_

Ciel had a peaceful nights rest, even if it were only a few hours. It felt as if those 3 months exhaustion just melted away. He lazily opens his eye to check and see if the man he took to his bed was still there. To his surprise he was not. Ciel then sprung from his bed looking frantically around his studio in search of this man. With no luck he slumps back down against his bed,_ why am I so surprised that he isnt here._

A pair of large hands lifted Ciel out of bed and placed Ciel on a chair, "It isnt healthy to be asleep all morning, especially since I went out and bought us breakfast." Ciel was beyond shocked,stunned,pissed, and slightly relieved to know that he wasn't abandoned. "Crumpets and tea? Seems how I've noticed your furniture, clothing, even your slight accent. I figured that you would feel more at home and relaxed with me if I brought things you would enjoy." Sebastian had a worry look spread acrossed his face.

Ciel stood up from the chair, walking towards Sebastian, and then wrapping his small arms around the taller mans waist. "Yes, thank you very much" Sebastian was stunned, but the biggest (sexiest) grin took over the worry look. All Ciel could do was giggle and smile like a child up at the taller man. "Shall we eat?" Sebastian led Ciel back to the chair he sprung from, offering the boy his seat again. "We shall."

_**Mid-Afternoon**_

Ciel is now on his way home from school, _he had told Sebastian that he had to attend school today but that tomorrow he was free. But Ciel was worried over the fact that Sebastian didn't have anything to add to their conversation and it ended just as quickly as it had started._

His thoughts running wild and of course, they all involve Sebastian. Two days now, that is all it has been and he is already thinking continuously about this man. He stumbles up to the stairs towards his studio when he was rudely bumped into by a weeping woman. "Oi, excuse me miss are you okay?" The woman just looks up at the boy and continues to run down the stairs howling an ugly cry. _What the 'ell was that all about? I swear to God if Sebastian is involved..._ Ciel reaches his door, turning the key and then enters his studio. He decides to clean up the little mess that the two men had left this morning. _Might as well take a shower too_

Before Ciel could get off his last atricle of clothing (boxers) a knock was coming from the door. Ciel huffed yelling "ONE MOMENT PLEASE." He decides to throw on an oversized shirt to cover up his undergarment. Opening the door Ciel is welcomed with a bouquet of Daisies and Wildflowers. "Thought your room could use some color." Handing them to Ciel, and the boy accepts them giving them a long sniff. "They're beautiful, thank you very much." Sebastian bends over placing a kiss on Ciels forhead. A blush sweeps acrossed Ciels face, moving out of the doorway inviting Sebastian into the boys studio. Ciel goes over and places the bouquet of flowers in a vase that is now placed on his little dining room table. Sebastian takes a look around the room, then back to the boy. He notices the odd attire. "Did I uh... interrupt something?" Ciel wasn't sure what he was talking about until he looked down and noticed his oversized t-shirt, " Oh! I was just about to uh, take a bath. Then the knock and...yeah." Ciel kept looking down, pretending to kick an imaginary piece of rubbish on the ground. A smirk sweeps across the older males face, walking back over to the boy.

Sebastian places his index finger under the boys chin lifting it up so that boy could look at Sebastians face. Ciel felt Sebasians free hand against his back, pushing him towards Sebastian with a sweet kiss against his lips. Ciel couldn't control his will anymore, he wanted more. He realized that he has craved more ever since earlier that morning.

Ciel stands up on his toes, sliding his fingers into the taller mans hair tugging it down so that the two mens lips would collide into a deep kiss. At first Ciel wasn't sure if he did the right thing, but was soon enough he was reasured when Sebastian had slid his hand from the boys lower back down to his right ass cheek. Sebastian lifts to boy up, Ciel then wraps his legs around the mans waist. Bumping against every little bit of furniture until Sebastian found his way towards Ciels bed. Ciel breaks the kiss away for some much needed air, he watches as Sebastian begins to unbutton his shirt. He can see each and every detail on this mans chest, his toned arms, he saw the hint of Sebastians pelvic muscle on his lower abdomen, _Jesus, he is built likefucking house!_ Sebastian noticed Ciels silence, and his stare. He smirks, pinning Ciel against the bed placing love bites up and down Ciels neck. "Se-sebast-ian, ar-are you, you sure you want to _Nng _do this?"

Sebastian smiled against the boys neck, "Do what exactly my kitten?" Lifting his head, Sebastian had an evil smirk swept acrossed his face as he looked down at the boys single blue orb. Sebastian places a soft kiss on Ciels eyepatch and mumbles against it, "You're amazing, and I wouldn't want to hurt _us_ just yet. I just couldnt control my urge to not _kiss _you, to not _touch_ you. Please forgive me if I gave you the wrong impression." Ciels single orb opened so wide it looked as if he had seen a ghost, "No, -no it's fine. I..I wanted to kiss you.. too so it was.. fine." Ciel quickly covered his now blushing face, Sebastian smiled at the boy placing a kiss on Ciels hands, "It's fine Ciel, I just want to make you mine before I take anything with you further." Sebastian releases the boy from being pinned against his bed, now lifting Ciel from off his bed, kissing Ciels cheek over and over again.

Ciel has to playfully push Sebastians face away just so he can reply, "If that was an invitation to be your new partner, then how could I possibly refuse. I mean you bought me crumpets and flowers." Ciel playfully giggles wrapping his arms around Sebastians neck going in for another deep kiss. Even though this time Sebastian was a bit more slow and sweet with this kiss, Ciel didn't want to pull away. Sebastian led Ciel to the shower placing him back down on the floor. "I'll give you some privacy for your shower, besides I have to go pick up a few things." He kisses Ciels forhead, Ciel just nods kissing th mans chin before he had to leave to go next door._I know it has only been 2 days, and we are dating but I do hope that he will prove me wrong. Oh speaking of which I still have to ask about that woman from earlier... Maybe tomorrow I just want to have a nice evening... Again, another peaceful evening._

_Soo Who Is This Chick Who Ran Into Ciel? Not Sure Huh? Pretty Sure you know dont'cha? BUTTT You're Wrong! Or Are You? Don't Know, Check In Next Time, On __Drifted Away pt. 4!_

_**p.s.: **__I Would Loooove, To Read More Idead Of What __You __The Readers Would Like! I Would Love To Read Your Input/Ideas On Where This Story Should Go. I Love To Read Your Reviews Makes Me Want To Write A Whole Lot More. But Honestly I Have Had ALOT Of Writers Block And It Would Mean SO Much TO Know What You Guys Would Like TO Read As Well._

_**Thank You So Very Much For Reading**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Part 4_

_-Welcome Back Kittens! I Should Really Think Of A New Name To Call You Guys, I Have A Tiny Feeling That A Lot Of Other Authors May Call Their Readers Kittens Soooo __**Plan B**__: How About... My Smuttins? Yeaaah Maybe Not BUT, I Wanted To Thank Those Who Have Sent Positive Reviews & Messages And It Means The World To Me That You All Really Do Like Drifted Away And I Do Plan On Making More Stories With Hopefully Longer Chapters But Usually The Same Characters. Anywhooo I Have NOO Intention On Ending Drifted Away Anytime Soon But Like I Said Last Week I Have A Serious Case Of Writers Block Which Makes It Sort Of Hard For Me To Upload When I Know What I Want To Write About But At The Same Time I Dont. But I Will Try And Upload Every Friday (My Goal) This Will Be An Exception Because I Have Been A Bit Busy Lately. ANYWHOOOO Enough Babble, And Please Enjoy!_

_**Drifted Away Part 4**_

"What the bloody 'ell Sebastian?" Ciel walks up to a dining room table full of sweets and other pastries that would not be the wisest breakfast to have, But did Ciel care? No, not at all just another tantrum he was wanting to throw. _Once he sees how much of an ass I can be, then maybe he wouldn't want to spoil me any further, hopefully never talk to me again. OOH good plan Ciel. _

Sebastian looks over at the boy who has a sour pout on his lips, "Awe, what's wrong kitten? Did I not buy the things you liked? I thought that, since you enjoyed the pastries from last week that you would like these too. The baker even said tha-" Ciel walks over to the blabbering man, hugging him, stopping him mid sentence. Sebastian places his large hands across the smaller males lower back squeezig him tightly. "Thank you, this is really sweet of you. Do you wake up at the crack of dawn just to buy us pastries?" Ciel can feel Sebastian smile against his neck, "No, you just wake up late." He playfully tugs on Ciels earlobe with his teeth. The now giggling Ciel breaks apart the two males hug, now idling the pastries laid out in front of him. "You know Sebs, if you keep this up I'm going to get fat and you will leave me for some other fine piece of ass and then fatten him up too." Sebastian let out a deep chuckle giving Ciel a firm smack across his ass. "Well I want that ass of yours to be nice and plump kitten, Besides you are worth the treatment."

Later That Day

With school out for winter break, Ciel felt like a free man. He would be cooped up all day and night with his hunk of a man. Just imagining the things he would want to do to Sebastian really set Ciel aback. _I never knew I could be so vulgar_. Just the thoughts in Ciels head was enough for him to feel a slight tightening in his pants. Freaking out unaware of what to do with himself in public, he runs into the closet store which ends up to be a women's exotic clothing store. A girl dressed in a tight corset top, ripped up panty hose and combat boots, covering the hose was a cheap leather mini skirt to top off her sexy punk look. Her hair flaming red , and the cutest pair of circular glasses Ciel has ever seen. "Oi, mister do need something for this mistress? I could recommend this pair of undergarmets that looks as if it would quench your thirst." The girl points to a pair of bra and panties that looks like it wouldn't cover anything up on a womans actual body. Ciel was so flustered that he didn't know what to say, the girl notices so she wraps her arm around the boys neck and whispers in his ear, "Or is it, that you need something mooore...satisfying." Taken by surprise Ciel jumps up, nearly knocking the girl over. She catches her footing and stares at the rather short male. "Did I say something wrong mister? I sure hope I didn't make you uncomfortable, buuuut you do know that we are in a women's clothing store, right mister?" Ciel then realizes that he had run into the wrong kind of store for his situation. "Still not talking? Or are you just the shy type. You could at least nod ya'know." With a rather low tone, "I-i didn't mean to wonder in here , it was by accident, I-I have n-oo intention, I mean you are rather pretty miss-" "Rin, my name is Rin." The girl changes her standing position to one more welcoming and relaxed, "Alright then, Ms. Rin. I stumbled in here by accident, I suppose I just.. I didn't see where I was turning. You have the wrong idea." She giggles jumping around the boy making a huge ruckus in the empty store. "Well how about, to make it up to me. You sir can take me out for some coffee." With the length in Ciels pants starting to tighten even more, he scurries out of the store pushing the girl out of the way. Before he could run to the end of the street the crazy girl walks out of the store yelling at the top of her lungs, "WE WILL HAVE THAT CUP OF COFFEE SOME OTHER TIME THEN MISTER!"

Ciel couldn't run any quicker to his studio, slamming the door letting the now awake Sebastian know that his potential lover his home. "Rough last day of school?" Ciel runs up to the male, burrowing his face against his shirt. "The worst and it's all your fault!" Eyes now wide awake and looking down at the smaller male, Sebastian caressed Ciel's cheek, lifting him off the grown and carries him to the bed. Laying him flat along the bed placing soft kisses against the boys collarbone. Pushing his chest against Sebastian's, Ciel tugs on his shirt nipping at the side of his neck. Sliding his hands under the boys shirt, trialing his tongue along Ciels neck pushing him harder against the bed. Proceeding to thrust against the boys growing erection. "And how is this my fault kitten." A low laugh rumbles off Ciels neck. "It's your fault because, it.. just is!" Sebastian firmly grasps his lovers erection, rubbing the tip of of it over the fabrics. "Now, now kitten. Dont be so fiesty." Ciel gives in to the towering male, lifting his torso further aganst Sebastians. A sound of a zipper could be heard within the silent room. With a light tug of pants, Ciel was now comletely bare with only his shirt to protect his body from the cold. Wondering hands find that even Sebastian had an aching erection of his own. Tugging on the dominat males sweats, Ciel was shocked to see that, that was all Sebastian was wearing. With a complete bare male on top of him Ciel starts to suckle on the side of Sebastians neck. Leaving sloppy kisses up and down his neck and upper chest, Sebastian releases the shorter male pulling him ontop of his naked torso. Sebastian grabs onto the smaller males hips, rubbing their dicks together. Ciel is a blushing mess, covering his mouth so that Sebastian couldn't hear his low moans. With eyes shut, Ciel lets his hands drop to his side letting Sebastian do with his body as he sees fit. Ciel felt a hand grab onto his ass, giving a tight squeeze. Rubbing his dick against Sebastian's even harder releasing all his moans rather dramatically. Looking down at the older male, Ciel could see his lover looking right at him, almost as if he were admiring every inch of Ciel's frame. Sitting himself up, Sebastian slowly teases Ciel's pink hole. He starts to rub it ever so gently, looking up at Ciel with a such a worried look. Ciel places a kiss on the worried mans forhead and mumbles, "Sebastian, fuck me like you have never fucked someone so hard in your entire life."Right before Sebastian could dive right into his boyfriends mounds of flesh a knock on the door startles the two horny males. "SEBASTIAN YOU GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE. WE NEED TO TALK RIGHT NOW!"

_-Well Smuttins, That's It For This Part Of Drifted Away! Who Is This Voice? Will The Two Lovers Ever Have The Pleasure? Maybe, Maybe Not. Review Now! Or Even If You Don't, It May Take Longer For The Next Chapter. Ya' Never Knoooow. Haha Tune In Next Time To See What Happens Next!_

_**Thanks For Reading!**_


End file.
